ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Culture Girl/Top Ten Guilty Pleasures
Transcript *'Laura:' Howdy, my loyal fans. Culture Girl for another video. Today, I'm revealing my ten favorite guilty pleasures. For the ones who don't know what that is, guilty pleasure is when there's either a film, a TV show, a video game, a song or a comic that sucks but I like. So let's start this list. A screen shows up showing "10" with the subtitle "Bee Movie, Universal Studios/DreamWorks Animation" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' (VO) Ah, Bee Movie. Reasonably one of the most underrated DreamWorks films. I know this movie is trash but that's why I like it. It feels like watching a Seinfeld episode, but as a movie and it's even crazier. Who doesn't want to see Patrick Warburton trying to kill Jerry Seinfeld? Or bees suing mankind. Or freakin' Ray Liotta being a complete douche to a freakin' insect. What were the writers smoking when they pitched it to DreamWorks executives? But I love it! It might not be a Shrek or a Madagascar or a Kung Fu Panda, but it's better than... I dunno... Shark Tale? Prince of Egypt? Well, let's go to number 9. A screen shows up showing "9" with the subtitle "White Chicks, Sony/Columbia Pictures" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' (VO) Yes, what I can say first about that movie? Well, the whole premise of the film is two of the Wayans brothers doing whiteface and it is hilarious, especially since Terry Crews on it. What can go wrong? Everything. Starting with the fact they are supposed to be spoiled heiresses and their friends end showing up. Yes. It is conceptually a bad idea. But the fact it has Terry Crews on it makes it funnier than expected. It also had Jennifer Carpenter as one of the "girls"' friends. That before becoming Michael C. Hall's sister on TV and banging him off-screen. Like Bee Movie, it is ironically good. And Terry Crews singing... that's hevenly funny. Now to number 8. A screen shows up showing "8" with the subtitle "The Cat in the Hat, Universal Studios/DreamWorks Pictures/Imagine Entertainment". * A screen shows up showing "7" with the subtitle "Spider-Man 3, Sony/Columbia Pictures/Marvel Entertainment" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' (VO) What I can say about the last installment of Sam Raimi's take on Spider-Man? Besides the fact they wasted the opportunity of using Bruce Campbell as Mysterio and TBD. Movie, Suicide Squad, The Bachelor, The Vampire Diaries, Bayverse Transformers or TBD * A screen shows up showing "3" with the subtitle "Teen Titans Go!, Warner Bros. Animation/DC Entertainment" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' (VO) Before you come chasing me, I have reasons for actually liking it. The show is rather infamous for its abuse of reruns on CN's schedule, dragging other shows to purgatory, and being wrongfully accused for "killing" Young Justice. But what actually "killed" Young Justice was the weak toy sales, which financed the show. And I know Teen Titans Go! is nothing like the original, but that wasn't really the plan. If it was dark and serious like the original, it would have been called unoriginal. I know you would likely bring up Batman, but each Batman show has an unique premise. The first one, aka the classic one, is just Batman, Beyond is let's put Batman in the future, The Batman is let's make Bruce notably kinda young, my favorite show is let's do team ups and Beware is let's use lesser-known baddies. Unlike the PPG reboot, which basically screwed up by replacing the trio's voices, having stupid rainbow pandas and cringy stuff like the girls twerking as the only thing I like there is some of the new villains like Silico, TTG! is basically a self-parody featuring the team in rather unique situations and it kept the original voices. The fact Starfire is not interested in Robin was kinda surprising, especially since she kinda was the one who was interested on him at first. And apparently, some episodes hint that Batgirl sees her as a threat to her affections for him. Honestly, Robin, just give up and stick with the best girl. At least Batgirl likes you. And Robin being a control freak is a nice subversion of the whole leader everybody likes. But well, about the other guys, Beast Boy is simply Andy Dwyer if he is young, green and can turn into animals. Cyborg is TBD, Raven is basically a demonic version of April and Starfire is ummm, uhh... You got the point. But what about the other fellas, especially Terra? The fact Terra is more hostile is a nice throwback to the comics and TBD. * A screen shows up showing "2" with the subtitle "Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sega/Sonic Team" while scenes of it play. *'Lauren:' (VO) When people think of this game, the first thing that comes into mind is that infamous kiss between Sonic and Elise. Well, even I thought that weird and that coming from someone who ships Sonic and Amy. But that's not a reason to hate Elise. The character had her flaws, but she's kinda a nice person and kinda hot. Bonus for being voiced by Lacey Chabert, who voiced characters like Eliza Thornberry, Gwen Stacy and Zatanna Zatara. But talking about the game, I know the plotline was a bit too rushed, but it also gave us one of the best villains in Sonic's history! He along with Infinite! Why do crappy games give good villains and good games give crappy villains? She shows a picture of Shadow the Hedgehog. *'Lauren:' (VO) I hate Shadow with every fiber of my being. In contrast to him, I actually do like Silver and I think he and Blaze make a good couple. But he suffered from bad writing and other crap, what a shame. Why did the overglorified edge lord get a spinoff and a nice cool psychic from another dimension did not?! Not fair! Like anyone else, I thought Robotnik's redesign was unneeded, mostly made as a move to make him more realistic. Thank goodness he went back to his original design after it. A screen shows up showing "1" with the subtitle "How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Universal Studios/Imagine Entertainment" while scenes of it play. * Category:Transcripts